


Pregnant Prompto oneshorts

by ISHIPFORDAYS



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Prompto Argentum, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Noctis is a horney, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sick Prompto Argentum, Teen Pregnancy, Well so is Prompto, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPFORDAYS/pseuds/ISHIPFORDAYS
Summary: Tell me how you like it ^^This book is also very.very.kinky





	1. So says the king

Prompto shifted a bit in his and Noctis's bed and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep....he was too excited! He and Noctis were gonna find out the gender of their baby today! Quickly looking over at the clock he noticed it was 7:30.

Immediately Prompto began to shake Noctis awake. "Noctis, babe, it's time to wake up!"

Noctis groaned and shifted a few times before opening his eyes slightly, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Good morning Prom," he whispered, sitting up and kissing him deeply before moving down and rolling up his shirt, "Good morning to you too," he gave Prompto's belly a gentle kiss before moving his hands up to Prompto's chest. "Wow these have gotten bigger," he purred in a sleep-groggy voice.

Prompto squeaked slightly and pulled Noctis's hands away, ignoring the whine in protest. "Let's get ready!" He quickly said before rolling his shirt down and getting up. He waddled over to their bathroom as quickly as he could with an eight month pregnant belly.

Noctis couldn't help but enjoy the view. Prompt's belly and chest weren't the only things that've grown. His butt and thighs have also gotten bigger and Noctis couldn't help quickly getting up and chasing after Prompto, quickly grabbing onto Prompto's plump butt.

"Noct!" Prompto couldn't help but moan. He quickly brought his hands over to his mouth, squealing slightly.

"Yes, Prompto?" Noctis purrs as he slowly slides his hands up Prompto's body, slowly going over his belly and finally landing on his chest. "You know we still have an hour before we have to get ready~" He growled, lifting Prompto up and quickly bringing him over to their bed.

"I-I don't think we should-" he was cut off by a moan as Noctis squeezed his chest.

"Shirt off now!" Noctis commands before Prompto quickly did what he was told: "Pants also, so says the King!" 

Prompto soon was butt-naked. He spread his legs out and blushed badly, "N-noct," he whispered, face going redder as Noctis pulled out his own cock.

"Shhhhh, my queen,'" Noctis teased as he positioned his cock on Prompto's hole before diving in, making Prompto cry out in pleasure. "Noctis!" He moaned out loudly.

Noctis just grunts and began thrusting into the heavily pregnant male, he grabbed onto one of Prompto's tits and squeezed it not even surprised when milk came out. Bringing his lips to it he latched on and began to drink as he thrusted.

Prompto held onto Noctis's hair as he moaned loudly, his ass cheeks clapped together over the sound of skin slapping against each other. "Noct," he moaned softly when Noctis moved onto the next tit. 

Prompto was in pure bliss at this point and was nothing but a slutty moaning mess.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ignis's voice was heard: "Noctis, Prompto. It's time for breakfast!" 

Prompto whined quietly as Noctis pulled out and got up, winking at the whining blonde before moving to the wardrobe. "Let's continue this later," he purred and Prompto got excited again.


	2. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this isn't a romantic relationship but a father son one.
> 
> Prompto is due and gets separated from the others~ i like to make my boy suffer also i made my own creatures up for this! There called totos!!))
> 
> Also I'll try to update every sunday ^^
> 
> Edited by my friend! Ineffablehusband

Noctis smiled and nuzzled into Prompto's side before resting a hand on the blond's large belly, "Are you really sure you should come? I mean, uhh..."  
"You're gonna pop any moment!" Gladio grunts out when Noctis couldn't find the words to finish. "Oh...yeah, but I can still shoot from far away!" Prompto said, trying to be included. "Pleeaasse, Noct!" Prompto whined, puffing his cheeks out.

Ingis cleared his throat, "Because this is a simple hunt I'll let it pass, but after I'm forcing you to rest...you are carrying the heir, Prompto."

"Not just the heir, but our baby," Noctis mumbled into Prompto's neck, kissing it gently before beginning to guide the blond up the path to where the totos were currently eating a couple of birds.  
"Oh, god." Noctis mumbled as he watched his favourite bird get eaten.

"Well, let's get to it," Ingis said swiftly.

>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<

Prompto honestly didn't mean for this to happen, one moment he was with the guys and then he heard yelling and everything went black. Then he woke up in the middle of a snow storm.

Shivering, Prompto rubbed his chest as he forced himself to waddle through the thick snow when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the bottom of his belly. "Ooof!" He grunted, bringing his hands to rest under it, "H-hey kiddo I need you to stay in a while longer- Oh shit..." He looked down at his pants and saw a wet stain, "No, no no no!" He began rushing through the snow as fast as he could, finally coming to a small shed. "Better than nothing," he mumbled, quickly waddling inside and slamming the door shut.  
He waddled over to the furthest corner and curled up, shivering like a leaf. "Maybe the others will find us in time..." he mumbled before passing out.

>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<

Prompto was awoken to the sound of the door opening and a familiar voice grunting, "There you are!" None other than the marshal himself....or as Prompto likes to call him, "Dad?" Prompto coughs, watching as Cor starts a fire in the fireplace Prompto hadn't noticed before. "Shhh, relax," he had some water and a heavy blanket with him. "Lay on this," he instructed, helping the blond onto the blanket.  
"Ow!" Prompto clutched his belly in pain.

"How long have you been in labor for?" Cor asked calmly. "Few hours..." Prompto mumbled, flinching in pain again.  
"I'm checking down there okay?" Cor didn't wait for a reply before gently tugging Prompto's pants and underwear down, flinching when Prompto let out a loud scream of pain.

Cor quickly looked down and his eyes went wide when he saw a head begin to push out of Prompto's entrance. "Holy shit, kid!" Cor the Immortal was not trained for this shit.

Prompto let out another scream of pain as the urge to push overwhelmed him. "Fucking get him out!" Prompto screamed, pushing again hard.  
Cor immediately began to try to assist prompto as best as he could, flinching at the sight of blood, "Ok, ok, keep pushing, alright?" Cor said, keeping his voice as calm as possible, grunting when Prompto pushed again.

The baby's head slipped out up to its nose and Cor started to see how much the baby looks like Noctis. Too bad the kid would have to grow up without Noctis after Cor kills the prince for knocking his boy up...his boy...his baby is having a baby.....

Cor was ripped from his thoughts when Prompto let out another scream of pain and the baby's body came out to its shoulders. "'Kay Prompto he's almost out...a few more big pushes, okay?"

Prompto's face was covered in sweat as he gave a nod before pushing with all his might....

Ten minutes later a baby's cries were heard over the loud storm outside as Prompto let out laughs of relief and happiness as the small infant was placed into his waiting arms. "I-I I did it dad..." Prompto chocked out through sobs, "or should I say...Grandpa?" the blonde weakly teases.

"Shush you..." Cor says fondly before picking up the blonde and leaving the shed with him.

>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<>.<

"Where is he!" Noctis shouts, slamming the hotel door open and rushing in, followed by Ingis and Gladio. "In that room..." Cor says quietly, pointing over his shoulder.

Noctis wasted no time and rushed into the room while Ingis and Gladio stayed back.

Noctis only went quiet when he saw Prompto gently feeding their child. The sight was too beautiful, and he slowly approached and sat gently next to Prompto, "Oh god, Prom...I'm so sorry I wasn't there," his voice cracks and he gently puts a finger on the baby's cheek, crying more when their son grabs his finger.

"It's okay, he's here and that's all that matters...."

"Welcome to the world Nicholas..."


	3. Prompto x Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys im sorry for grammar and any spelling issues
> 
> Please leave down in the comments if you want me to do gladio or ardyn next!

Prompto muffled a moan as Ingis helped him onto his hands and knees on their bed, his belly hanging down. He currently had a dildo in his hole.

"Hush now, darling," Ingis coos as he pushes the second dildo into Prompto's wet and wide hole, "Remember we don't want these two to stress out," Ingis rested one of his hands on Prompto's belly which was stretched wide with his and Ingis's children. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson about looking at other men."

Prompto moaned loudly but was cut off when Ingis shoved a cloth in his mouth. "Now now, what did I say?" Ingis asks calmly, pulling out a small remote and pressing a button.  
Prompto's eyes widened when the dildos began to vibrate, making him grip the sheets tightly as another moan was let out.

Ingis sat back on an armchair watching the view. "You know darling, you look absolutely stunning wide with my children and two toys inside you...I wonder how much more you can fit in there?" Ingis strolls back over and picks another one.  
"Mmph!" Prompto spat the cloth up and looked at Ingis with wide eyes, "p-please no," he begged, making Ingis's heart melt.

Ingis walked over and gently cupped his face, "Ok sweetheart I think you've learned your lesson." Ingis slowly removed the toys and helped prompto lay down. "Let us get some sleep, shall we?" and he lay down next to the blond.  
Prompto immediately snuggled close, smiling bright when Ingis rested his hands on his belly.

The next morning Prompto woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs making his belly rumble with hunger. He immediately stood up and made his way downstairs as quickly as he could and was immediately sat down at the table by Ingis with bacon eggs and pancakes!

Ingis kissed his head gently and made his way over to the stove to finish his own food, happily listening to Prompto eat.

Later that night after Ingis arrived from work he was greeted by a very, very erotic sight.

Prompto was currently on the counter sitting on a 7-inch dildo. He gave Ingis a sexual look and moaned louder. "Oh Iggy please," he whimpered through plump lips.

Ignis sucked in a sharp breath and slowly approached, "Darling you know how dangerous it is to be a little whore while I'm not home." He reaches down his own pants and began to rub his hardening cock.  
He then reaches his other hand out to gently cup Prompto's softer chest and squeezed it gently, growing even harder when milk squirted out. "Very good my dear~"

Prompto smiled brightly when Ignis said that and purred softly, leaning forward as best as he could to kiss Ignis. Ignis smiled and immediately pulled Prompto into a heated kiss, putting the hand that was on his cock onto Prompto's belly and gently pulled away, leaving a small trail of saliva. "Absolutely stunning~ now be a good boy and stand."

Prompto whined in response but did as he was told. He slowly slid off the counter, moaning when the dildo slipped out once he was standing, making Ingis turn him around quickly and lean against him. "Lean against the counter..." He whispered into Prompto's ear.  
Prompto put both hands on the counter and leaned against it, growing excited when he heard Ignis take his belt off and slide his pants and underwear down before quickly entering the pregnant blond.

Prompto cried out in pleasure as Ignis thrust in and out of his wet hole. He gripped the counter as best as he could when he felt Ingis slip two fingers into his mouth.

"Suck."

Ignis instructed simply and puts his other hand on his chest again, squeezing it gently.

Prompto moaned while sucking on Ingis's fingers.

That went on for ten minutes before Ignis slipped out and helped Prompto onto his knees. "Suck," he instructed again.

Prompto immediately took Ignis's tip before slowly licking it. He felt Ignis put his fingers through his hair and grip it. "Very good, darling. Now be a good whore and take it all in...I know you can do it..." He cood softly and gently began to pull his head forward, forcing Prompto to take more in.  
Ingis smiled down at the boy, "That's a good whore...," he whispered, pulling prompto so he took in the whole length.

Prompto choked slightly and soon began bobbing his head up and down, moaning as best as he could around Ignis's dick.

He then looked up at Ignis's smiling face and felt a rush of liquid go between his legs and froze.

Ignis blinked a few times before immediately going into action. He helped Prompto up and sat him on the couch before rushing to get the overnight bag. He then grabbed Prompto's nightgown and helped him put that and his shoes on before gently guiding him to the car.

Four hours later Prompto was staring at the hospital ceiling in a daze as the doctors and nurses cut into him. Ignis was gently rubbing his hand and whispering calming and loving words; "That's it darling you're doing so well...they will be here soon...our little girls."  
Prompto gave a small smile but his eyes almost popped out when a small wail was heard, shortly followed by another. He let out a small sob of happiness.

Ignis felt his own eyes get a little hazy before quickly wiping them and gently taking the bundled infants and showing them to Prompto, "There they are love..."

Prompto reaches up and gently touches their cheeks "They're...perfect..." He sobbed weakly before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his heart monitor began to flatline.


	4. Arden x prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this is based in like idk but lets say its before technology! Also not a smut fic?!?!?  
Also please ignore the grammar mistakes

"You're what!" Prompto's father shouted with a very angry, red face. Currently Prompto and his father were in their house when Prompto told him.

"I'm pregnant..." Prompto admits, flinching at his father's loud voice. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around his belly in an attempt to protect his unborn child. He felt his breathing pick up as his father stomped towards him. "Father plea-" he cries out in pain when suddenly his father slaps him to the ground.

"You little whore!" His father shouted punching him hard in the face. "You have truly sinned!" Another punch followed by a kick to the stomach....

Something seemed to snap in Prompto and he quickly sat up and grabbed the nearest object and slammed it into his father's head, killing him instantly. 

Prompto covered in his mouth in horror and slowly got to his feet, backing away he began to cry heavily and turned to run towards Ardyn's house. 

Ardyn was expecting this to happen. The first thing he decided to do when Prompto told him was to get the hell out of there.

(Time skip? Yes im sorry there will be a few)

"Can we stop?" Prompto mumbled from inside their carriage rubbing his seven month bump. He needed to pee yet again. For the forth time the last two hours.

"Of course, my dear," Ardyn sighed longingly and stopped the horses. He helped Prompto out, "The closest town is a mile away...so we're almost there." Ardyn gently pulls Prompto into a kiss, making sure to rest one of his hands on the skin that hid their child.

Prompto giggled and kissed back for a few seconds before waddling off to look for somewhere to pee...

After a few minutes of waiting Ardyn heard Prompto yell out for him, his voice sounding like it was coming from down a hill.

Immediately Ardyn thought the worst and ran to the sound of Prompto's voice. What if he had fallen? What if someone's trying to- oh.

Prompto grinned from his spot in the doorway of a pretty large shack. "Waddya think if we fix it up this can be our new home! Not to mention there's a town close by so-"

Ardyn swiftly walked over and kisses Prompto deeply. "Don't scare me like that again! Hmm, okay...this can be our new home darling," Ardyn hummed slowly, breaking the lock on the door and entering. "Oh it looks so clean, are you sure it's abandoned?!" Ardyn immediately opened up all the windows and took a deep breath. 

Prompto waddled in and nods, "Yeah the outside had a bunch of cobwebs, the person just sucks at cleaning." Suddenly something that sounded like a man cursing was heard making Prompto jump in fright.

Ardyn quickly looks at him. "Is there something wrong darling?" Ardyn slowly made his way over. "Y-yeah just thought I heard something..." Prompto muttered rubbing his back. "Hey um...I'm just going to take a nap...on a bed," Prompto finished with a dreamy voice before waddling to the master bedroom and laying on the bed, immediately falling asleep.

Ardyn shook his head chuckling softly and made his way to the kitchen. "So many recipe books... I might surprise Prompto..." he looked outside the kitchen window and his eyes went wide at the sight of a garden bursting with fruit and vegetables. He quickly made his way outside and got to work.

Prompto woke up a few hours later to footsteps in the room and opened his eyes. "Ardyn?" He whispered, slowly sitting up and looking around only to see that the room was empty. "Umm..." He slowly got up and waddled out when he saw something shocking, "Ardyn there's a toilet inside!" Prompto called out and immediately went to business.

Ardyn chuckled and kept working on dinner, "Yes, yes darling," he hummed before putting the pot on the table and waited for Prompto.

Prompto finished up and made his way to the table, inhlaing the smell. "Babe you shouldn't of cooked that's my job," the blonde cooed slightly but sat down at the table and hummed before beginning to eat.

"You've been up all day, I wanted to give you a treat. Not to mention there's a garden out back..." Ardyn hummed and also began to eat.

The two ate in a comfortable silence before Prompto finished up. "I'll do the dishes," he hummed out and stood up before waddling to the kitchen.

A few weeks go by and Prompto and Ardyn settled into their new home but kept hearing strange noises and strange things kept happening.

One time Prompto took a break from folding the clothes to use the bathroom only to come back and find them already folded.

Now Prompto was currently taking a nap when he started to hear voices again.  
"Iggy he looks like he’s gonna give birth any day now, should we reveal ourselves?" A boy’s voice asked.

"We don't wanna scare him into early labor..." A deep gruff voice answered.

Prompto suddenly opened his eyes and came face to with three transparent figures. One of them was pretty tall with a buff body while the other was more lean and wore glasses. The third one looked like he was around Prompto's age.

Prompto let out a scream, stumbling off the couch and quickly began to crawl away.

"Hey, calm down!" The youngest voice called, quickly hovering over to Prompto who cried out not in fear but pain. He held his belly and inhaled sharply.

Ignis flew over and put a ghostly hand on Prompto's back, "Calm down we're not going to-" he looked between Prompto's legs and saw a wet stain.

"Oh dear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for cutting it off there i was in a hurry and i might keep going in the future!


	5. Important

I don't feel confident in my writing and i won't be updating till I find a great writer to edit my stories if possible. I really do love writing and breaks my heart having to give up


End file.
